monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
C.A. Cupids Tagebuch
Cover I would love if you don't read my Diary. Ohne Datum ?Diese Einträge have been compiled partly von the Tagebuch ich kept during my first Jahr at Monster High. Es ist hilfreich diese von Zeit zu Zeit nochmal zu lesen, so dass ich nichts vergesse...und die selben Fehler wieder mache. 10. August Ich wurde heute in die Kammer meines Vaters gerufen. Er ist normalerweise much less formal with sein children und often comes to find uns wenn er needs something. Ein formal summoning ist normalerweise reserved for those times wenn one of uns has done something wrong or… we are about to be given an assignment. Since I’d never been given an assignment ich immediately tried to remember was ich could have possibly done wrong. Ich wracked my brain aber the only thing ich could think of was, dass maybe es had to do with my archery skills oder sad lack thereof. Ich hadn’t been able to hit the broad side of ein krankes Herz wenn ich first started und although my aim had improved anyone who happened to be on the range wenn ich showed up to practice normalerweise gefunden another Platz they had to be und quickly. Ich was all ready to defend myself wenn ich walked in aber Vater cut mir off before ich could speak, with the announcement, dass ich would be getting my first assignment. Ich was shocked, happy und nervous all at the same Zeit! After all these years ich would finally get my chance to make mein Vater proud und put into practice all the skills ich had learned under sein training. Er lächelte mich an und sagte: :Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, als ich dich vor vielen Jahren, auf der Türschwelle gefunden habe, war mein erster Gedanke, dass du am falschen Tempel abgelegt worden bist. Du warst weder Mensch noch Olympianer und ich was at quite ein loss to know was to do with you. Aber you were so bright eyed und calm, dass something told mir you had ein Platz hier. Du hast viel gelehrnt, aber nicht alles, for the rest may only be gained through experience. Thus ich am sending you to ein Schule called Monster High, weil es ist ein Platz in need of your skills und also ein Platz where flaws are not looked upon as obstacles to success. You will enroll as ein student und continue to hone your craft in ein way, dass best suits the monsters you will be helping. Ich will check on your progress von Zeit to Zeit aber ich will not interfere. Then er gave mir ein big hug, told mir, dass er loved mir und then ich received my first real Bogen und Pfeile. Mein Vater had es customized with ein laser sighting device, dass er sagte would considerably improve my accuracy. “I do not foresee this as being your most effective tool aber there will be times wenn nothing else will be sufficient for the task.”Ich sagte goodbye to my Mutter und my siblings und then Vater snapped sein fingers und ich was standing in Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood’s Büro. “Welcome to Monster High, sie sagte, ich habe been expecting you.”? 13. August Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood has allowed mir to remain invisible for the Zeit being as ich get acquainted with the Schule und the students hier. Ich shall go to my classes und sie will give mir my exams privately in ihr Büro. Sie ist agreeing to this, weil sie believes wer ich bin und was ich do would cause ein major disruption wenn ich just “showed up” unannounced as ein new student. Sie says, dass sie ist working on an idea to introduce mir, dass should cut down on the potential chaos. In the meantime ich shall see wenn any Monster ist in need of my help. 25. August After much observation ich have brought together ein couple with much potential. Er ist ein werewolf und captain of the Monster High football team und sie ist ein mummy und the captain of the Fear Squad. Much to my delight my Pfeile both flew true und struck the intended targets at the perfect moment. Ich foresee them being together for ein long Zeit und ich can’t imagine anything aber good coming von this match. 20. September Ich am beginning to think, dass maybe ich acted ein bit hastily in pairing Clawd Wolf und Cleo de Nile. Ich had not counted on Cleo loving herself as much as sie does oder Clawd’s Liebe for the game er plays. This ist becoming very confusing. My Pfeile are supposed to be foolproof aber even though they are still together und appear as happy to every other Monster ich know they are not. Cleo ist also beginning to have affections for ein Gorgon Junge named Deuce. Ich suppose ich could ask mein Vater was to do aber ich want to work this out on my own. Ich can’t be flying home every Zeit ich have ein problem ich don’t think ich can solve. 1. November Clawd broke up with Cleo heute although er let ihr tell every Monster, dass sie dumped him. Now Cleo’s dating Deuce, Clawd’s sister Clawdeen believes ihr brother has been “done wrong” und ist very angry at Cleo und ich find this all very confusing und well… confusing. Ich almost shot Clawd und Cleo again aber then thought better of es. Maybe just randomly picking out two monsters, dass seem compatible ist nicht the best way to go about this. Ich have somehow made ein mess out of something, dass should have been so easy. Ich guess this ist was mein Vater meant by “gaining experience”. Oh und Schulleiterin Bloodgood wants to see mir tomorrow. Ich can’t wait to have, dass conversation. 2. November Sie didn’t look up von ihrem Schreibtisch, als ich in ihr Büro kam. “Well you certainly made ein mess of things with Clawd und Cleo.” ich almost fragte ihr how sie knew ich had ein hand oder arrow in es aber wenn sie did look up ich could tell, dass sie knew es was my doings. Schulleiterin Bloodgood told mir to follow ihr und ich did, all the way up ein winding set of stairs, dass ended at ein locked door. The door looked thick und heavy und wenn sie opened es there was “whoosh” of air und then ich was staring into ein small broadcast studio, dass looked like es hadn’t been used in many years. An old reel to reel machine was the only piece of equipment, dass seemed to be in working order. Die Schulleiterin pointed to es saying “This ist where the pre-recorded weekly creepateria menu ist broadcast von aber ich bin thinking you might be able to use es for something more creative.” 16. November Es brauchte ein paar Wochen harte Arbeit to get the studio in working order aber wenn es was finally ready to go, instead of hearing “Today’s featured creepateria entrée will be scorpion stinger scurry,” my classmates heard, “Love doesn’t have to be scary. Give Cupid ein call und let’s see wenn ich can get your relationship haunted in the right direction.” For was seemed like forever the Telefone sat silent und wenn my first call finally did come in es surprised mir so much ich almost jumped out of my chair. The call was von ein Junge und as soon as er fragte sein question ich knew this was where ich needed to be. Er sagte, “My ghoul friend und mir broke up three months ago und es still feels like some normie put ein stake through my Herz. Will this pain ever go away?” ich thought for ein moment und sagte, “Only wenn you let es. Right now you’re using, dass pain to relive ein relationship that’s been undead und buried for three months. Let es go.” Then the Telefone really lit up, some monsters wanted to argue, some wanted to ask follow up questions und some just wanted to hear their own voice on the radio. Ich think ich can put my Bogen und Pfeile away for the Zeit being, weil something tells mir ich bin going to be much more accurate with ein microphone then ich ever was with an arrow. Ohne Datum Jump forward ein Jahr oder so und ich habe learned so much, dass ich can look back und see how little ich actually knew wenn ich first left to come to Monster High. 10. Januar Ghoulia has been helping mir track down was kind of Monster ich am. Sie denkt, dass ich may be ein rare bone elemental. Sie sagte, dass bone elementals are gefunden only in the loneliest parts of the catacombs und were created to be nannies for newly hatched Drachen, weil Mutter Drachen hibernate after they lay their eggs und don’t come out of hibernation until after the eggs hatch. Wenn ich really am ein bone elemental then why was ich dropped off at my father’s Tempel? Ghoulia didn’t know aber sie has promised to continue to dig into the matter until sie finds an answer. Ich am curious to know aber ich Liebe being wer ich bin so much, dass the “what ich am” ist nicht nearly as important. 1. Februar Ein Anrufer fragte mich heute, wenn ich was dating any Monster. Wenn ich fragte wenn er wanted to audition for the job er hung up the phone so fast ich think es created ein mini sonic boom. The fact ist, dass ich don’t get fragte out very much at all due to the following reasons: 1. Whenever ich date ein guy er denkt, dass, weil ich bin ein Cupid, dass ich must know absolutely everything about relationships und they’re afraid they might say the wrong thing they don’t say anything at all. 2. Wenn ein guy crushes on mir either seine Freunde tell him, dass ich must have shot him with one of my Pfeile oder er denkt, dass himself und immediately gets angry, dass ich must have manipulated him into the situation. Als ob… 3. Guys are afraid wenn they do something to offend mir, dass mein Vater oder one of my aunts oder uncles will put some curse on him so, dass he’ll end up rolling ein rock uphill for like… ever. Okay… meine Tanten und Onkel are pretty fond of mir so maybe this one has ein little merit. 4. Guys think, dass wenn they dated und then broke up with mir ich would make them fall in Liebe with ein plate of Brussels sprouts. Ich don’t even think one of my father’s Pfeile ist powerful enough to make, dass happen. 5. Guys don’t ask, weil they think ich have so many dates ich would just turn them down – apparently they never read reasons 1-4. Nun gut, ich denke, wenn das richtige Monster comes along it’ll happen aber until then my advice will just have to be for everybody else :P Kategorie:Tagebücher Kategorie:C.A. Cupids Tagebücher